Juicio de Amor
by LittleVampireCullen
Summary: Isabella intenta ayudar a Edward y su pequeño en un juicio, pero los ayudara mas de lo normal. El se dejara ayudar y su hijo? y bella aceptara lo que esta sucediendo?


Juicio De Amor

Los personajes son mi S. Mayer, yo solo origine la historia de mi loca cabeza

Gracias por leer ñ_ñ

Buenos días Ángela – salude a mi secretaria

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y tengo 23 años, soy abogada y tengo mi propio estudio jurídico, soy unas de las mejores en los Estados Unidos. Mi padre, Charlie Swan, es también abogado, mi madre, Renee, es decoradora de interiores y exteriores, y mi hermano, Emmett tiene 30 y es arquitecto, que está casado con Rosalie Hale hace 4 años, quienes tienen un par de gemelos de 4 años, Molly y Matt, ambos con ojos celeste como Rose, pero Molly con cabello rubio, y Matt con cabello oscuro como Emmett

Buenos días bella – saludo – en 20 minutos vendrá un señor, Edward Cullen para que lo defiendas en un caso

Gracias, cuando venga por favor tráenos café – dije mientras entraba a mi oficina

Adelante – conteste y vi entrar al ser más hermoso del mundo

Buenos días doctora – saludo el dios griego – mi nombre es Edward Cullen y preciso de sus servicios

Buenos Días, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero puede decirme bella, y dígame en que me necesita – pedí saber mientras me inclinaba hacia atrás en el asiento

Necesito que me defienda en 2 casos, en adulterio y violencia mental y física infantil – explico

Contra quien se debe eso? – pregunte

Mi futura ex esposa, Victoria Sutherland – contesto

Luego de la charla decidimos pedir una entrevista para el juicio en el juzgado para tres meses, ya que antes no había. Los meses y días pasaban y ya faltaba un día para el juicio

En verdad gracias bella – me agradeció otra vez, nos habíamos hecho amigos con él, y su hijo era hermoso

Edward escucha, es mi trabajo, además con un niño no se juega – dije con un nudo en la garganta – es una niño muy hermoso y tierno Anthony

Si, es la luz de mis ojos – dijo con adoración, el niño era realmente hermoso, un calco de edward, era de baja estatura, normal para un niño de 5 años, pelo color cobrizo corto y unos orbes verdes

Recuerda mañana a las 10 en el juzgado – recordé mientras íbamos a la calle

Si gracias bella – agradeció pero luego de buscar en sus bolsillos y se giro hacia mi otra vez – puedes tener a ton un momento

Si claro ve – dije tomándolo en brazos – hola Toni

Huda bella, mañana nus vamus a ved nu? – pregunto

Claro que si cielito – respondí

Bella – llamo mi atención – te quiero – dijo y me abrazo

Yo también cielo – e hice lo mismo

Bella – volvió a llamarme

Si Toni? – pregunte

Edes muy linda – dijo dándome un besito

De eso no cabe duda hijito – respondió edward detrás de mi – vamos hijito

Chau chicos – salude

Papi vamus a id a cata? – pregunto Toni

No hijito, tu papi tiene la cabeza en cualquier lado y perdió las llaves – respondió riendo –así que ahora iremos a un hotel

Edward – llame – siento haber escuchado, pero si quieren pueden quedarse en mi casa, tengo unos cuartos de huéspedes

Gracias bella pero va a ser mucha molestia – explico – además puedo ir a un hotel

Edward no son molestia, e insisto vengan – insistí

Está bien, gracias – agradeció – pero yo te llevo, veo que no trajiste auto

Si es verdad, mi auto esta en el taller – explique – vamos así podemos llegar y hacer la cena, y hacer algunas galletas para Toni

Shiii! – grito desde el asiento trasero haciendo reír – gatetitas! Dicu dicu

Este es el cuarto de Toni – informe entrando al cuarto, este era en tonos de celestes, otro en tonos de rosas y otro amarillo pastel – aquí tiene algunos juguetes por mis sobrinos

Y este el tuyo edward – mostré – te di el amarillo porque no creo que te guste el rosa

Gracias otra vez bella – dijo acercándose a mí, MUY cerca

N-No hay de q-que – tartamudee al rozar mi nariz, estábamos por besarnos cuando Anthony comenzó a gritar que le gustaba el cuarto – iré a preparar la cena

Bella – llamo Toni desde la puerta de la cocina – puedu ayudarte a pleparad la cena?

Gracias chiquitin – agradecí – te daré los utensilios y tu los acomodas en el living vale?

Uki Duki – dijo, una vez lo había dicho en broma y se le pego – temine, ahuda?

Bien, la carne ya la coloque en el horno al igual que las papas, hagamos el postre, quieres torta de chocolate y vainilla? – pregunte

Shiiii! Quedu, empetemus – dijo remangándose las mangas del sweater, le coloque un delantal para no manchar su ropita y un sombrerito era muy cómico, luego de tomarnos una foto empezamos con la torta

Listo, Ufff al fin - dije colocando la torta en el horno, la cocina había quedado desastrosa, antes era negra y blanca, ahora era toda blanca

Creo que se divirtieron no? – bromeo edward entrando – lo siento bella por esto – y señalo la cocina

No importa Ed, además nos divertimos mucho haciendo la torta – explique – pasa siempre con mis sobrinitos

Claro, pero yo te ayudare – por lo que bufe – nada de bufar señorita, no es justo

Bueno papa – dije bromeando – ahora vamos a comer que si no se enfriara – informe llevando la comida en los platos

Esta delicioso bella, ya quiero probar esa torta – dijo edward lamiéndose los labios

Gracias, pero aquí el chef fue Toni, el cocino todo o no? – pregunte

No bella, yu te ayule, vus cuchinastes – explico – pedu yu te ayule

Bien Toni, ahora ayúdame con las cosas mientras bella corta la torta – pidió edward

Después de que llevaron todos los utensilios y los colocaron en el lavavajillas cogimos otras vasijas para el postre

Te ayudo quieres? – Pregunto edward colocando su mano sobre la mía mientras cortaba la torta – debe estar deliciosa igual que la cocinera

Mmm… bueno gracias – dije intentando de no parecer nerviosa – vamos Toni debe querer comer torta

Bella – me toco la pierna – puedo id al cuadtu

Si cielo, ven te llevo – dije levantándolo

Te quiedu mami – dijo y se durmió, y mi corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente

Yo también Toni – bese su cabeza y me gire a edward quien nos veía con ternura – lo llevare al cuarto y ahora bajo

Volví – dije bajando la escalera – lo deje en mi cuarto porque estaba más cerca, luego lo llevo al otro

Aaaa! – medio grito desde la cocina, por lo que Sali corriendo

Que te paso – dije riendo

Quise saber si el suelo estaba frio – dijo sarcástico, entonces le extendí la mano, pero cuando se intento levantar nos caímos ambos al suelo – creo que tu también querías no?

Jajaja graciosito, ahora vamos – intente levantarme pero me tomo de la cintura y capturo mis labios con los de el, por lo que le respondí – lo siento no quise incomodarte

Yo no lo siento – dijo por lo que yo fruncí el ceño – bella me enamore de ti, y quisiera intentar algo contigo, pero si no sientes lo mismo por mi te entiendo

Edward, yo también estoy enamorada de ti – dije sonrojada

Entonces quisieras ser mi novia? – pregunto acariciando mi mejilla

Si! – Medio grite y lo bese – ahora sí, ayúdame a limpiar que tengo sueño

Luego de limpiar toda la cocina tomamos un café y nos fuimos a ver a Toni

Es un hermoso niño – alague mientras apretaba las manos de edward en torno a mi cintura

Si, un hermoso niño que ahora tiene una mami igual de hermosa no? – susurro en mi oído

Sip, ahora vamos a dormir – dije mientras entrabamos al cuarto – toma es un pijama que tengo cuando viene mi hermano o mi padre aquí

Gracias amor – dijo yendo al baño a cambiarse, mientras tanto yo me colocaba mi camisón negro hasta medio muslo con una bata encima, me senté en mi tocador y me comencé a desenredar el cabello

Ven, tengo frio – dijo acostado esperándome, me recosté y me coloco mi cabeza en su pecho – Buenas Noches Bells, te amo

Buenas noches amor, yo igual – dije y caí en la inconsciencia

Arriba bella durmiente – me susurraron en el oído – arriba hoy es el juicio

Listo! – dije ya parada en el suelo – como es que estas vestido?

Fuimos hace un rato con Toni a casa ya que el portero nos abrió la puerta, por cierto las llaves habían quedado en casa. Ahora cámbiate tu y luego baja que tenemos tu desayuno – informo cerrando la puerta

Fui hacia la ducha y me metí en ella, realmente ahora si estaba nerviosa, estaba viendo a su ex esposa, ya que hace unos 4 días firmaron los papeles de divorcio, podría quedarme mucho tiempo en la ducha, pero hoy era importante el día así que Sali y me vestí

Busque y encontré algo sencillo pero elegante, un vestido de tiras anchas negro por mitad de muslo, una chaqueta elegante de igual color, unos tacones y cartera negra Gucci y un tapado por las rodillas blanco, alisé mi cabello y me maquille con blanco, me coloque accesorios de ambos colores y baje a la cocina

Buenos días – dije entrando por lo que ambos me dieron una sonrisa

Bella – me pregunto Toni muy cerca de mi – puedu llamarte mami? – mire a edward y me guiño un ojo

Claro que si cielo – dije besando su mejilla – estas muy guapo Toni, hay que ver que ninguna nena quiera pegarse a ti

Papi, huy vuy a tened que vulver cun victoria? – pregunto serio, me había contado ayer que hace mucho tiempo le dejo de decir mama

No Toni, para eso estoy yo, para que no vuelvas mas con las personas que no quieres – explique acariciando su cabello – ahora vamos que se nos hace tarde

Buenos días Dr. Witherlade, Señorita Sutherland, Señoría– salude formalmente una vez en el juicio

Que empiece el juicio – ordeno el juez

Aquí se acusa a la señora Sutherland de adulterio y agresión infantil – informo el abogado de victoria – pero todo es mentira porque no hay pruebas

Objeción – dije, luego de pelear un poco tocaron mi punto más sensible, Mia

Usted no sabe nada de el trato infantil Dra. nunca tuvo una hija – grito james

Si que se – dije parándome del asiento – yo tuve una hija, y la crie por mucho tiempo

Y donde esta si no está aquí apoyando a su madre? – se metió victoria con una sonrisa burlona

En una tumba – dije con lagrimas en los ojos – necesito un receso por favor, disculpen – y Sali corriendo hacia el baño de mujeres

Mi amor que sucedió? – pregunto edward entrando

Tuve una hija edward, pero murió – solloce – hace 3 años que murió Mía

_Flashback _

_Estaba caminando por las frías calles de nueva york cuando un llanto llama mi atención, lo seguí y me tope con una niñita envuelva en mantas_

_La recogí y la lleve a un hospital, luego la lleve a la policía e informe que la adoptaría_

_Así paso el tiempo, hasta que mi pareja que tuve desde que la niña tenía 2 años, Mike Newton, volvió borracho y violo a Mía, para luego golpearla hasta matarla y a mí me tenia atada viendo todo, pero luego de darse cuenta agarro un revolver y se disparo en la cabeza_

_FinDeFlashBack_

Lo siento mucho bella – dijo abrazándome – podemos posponer el juicio

NO!, es mi trabajo y lo cumpliré y más si ustedes está de por medio – informo retocándome el maquillaje y saliendo hacia el salón

Esta segura Dra. Swan que quiere seguir? – pregunto el juez

Más que segura – dije sentándome

Seguimos con el juicio – informo

Llamo al estrado a la señora Sutherland– pedí y obedeció, luego de hacer el juramento proseguí a hacer las preguntas

Primera pregunta, es verdad que usted agredía tanto verbal como físicamente a su progenitor? – pregunte

No – dijo firme

Segunda pregunta, es verdad que usted engañaba al señor Cullen? – inquirí

No – volvió a decir

Ultima pregunta, usted sabia que mentir en una corte implica condena perpetua?

No – dijo otra vez – digo sí, no se

Tengo pruebas de que todo lo que negó la señora Sutherland es mentira – informe con casetes en mi mano

1, Aquí tenemos un video de cómo agrede a su hijo, pido por favor que se lleven al niño – pedí y me acerque a edward – amor quieres irte mejor?

No, quiero ver que le iso a mi hijo – dijo – ahora ve

Bien prueba numero 1 – y mostré un video de las cámaras de la casa de edward donde aparecía muy bien en rostro de ambos y como ella lo agredía verbal y físicamente

Maldita! – gruño edward, por lo que medio corrí a él para calmarlo

Cálmate cielo, ahora sí quiero que te vayas, no quiero que veas esto – pedí, pero no me hiso caso

Numero 2, aquí tenemos fotografías de la señora Sutherland, con su amante de este mismo año, 2013 – y mostré las fotografías - quien es su abogado, James Witherdale

Muy bien señores está todo dicho, tendremos un receso de 1 hora para dar el veredicto final – informo el juez yendo a su despacho

Pueden calmarse? – pedí, estábamos los 3 en la cafetería y edward con Anthony caminaba de un lado a otro

NO! – gritaron ambos

Okey ya comprendí – dije tomando mi café – iré al toilette antes de entrar, tony también quiere ir creo

Tu maldita perra – me grito victoria desde el pasillo del baño – tú te robaste a mi hijo y mi esposo

No te robe a nadie – dije lavando mis manos – ahora debo seguir con el juicio, permiso

No te vas – y me tiro contra la puerta del baño de hombres – me las pagaras

Vete victoria ahora – ordeno edward – vete si no quieres que pierda el poco respeto que te tengo

No quedara así – y sin más se fue

Etas ben mami? – pregunto Toni

Si bebe, ahora vamos – informe yendo al juicio

Bien señores daremos el veredicto final – explico el juez – dada a las circunstancias y las pruebas de la Dra. Swan sobre la señora Sutherland, se declara culpable por adulterio y agresión infantil a 10 años sin fianza – y golpeo martillo dándolo como finalizado

Gracias mi amor – dijo sobre mis labios – ambos te agradecemos

No hay de que, todo por la familia – dije tomando a Toni en brazos y girándolo

_10 Años Después_

Un día me lo prestaras – exigió Alice señalando mi vestido

Con edward luego de 5 años de novios nos casamos, hicimos una boda pequeña, Alice mi cuñada la organizo y para ella pequeña son unas 200 personas, ella estaba con el hermano de rose, Jasper, pero ambos se casaron un año luego de nosotros

Y a mi mami? – pregunto mi pequeña Nessie, luego de la luna de miel nos enteramos que estaba de 3 meses de embarazo, mi pequeña Renesmee Carlie, ya tenía 5 añitos y era una niñita hermosa, cabello caoba igual al mío por mitad de su espalda, con unos orbes verdes iguales a los de edward

Los usaras cuando seas MUY grande – aclaro edward entrando a nuestro cuarto

Es verdad hermanita, y sería mejor que no los uses, así con papa no debemos espantar a los bichos que se te peguen – dijo Anthony, mi ya no tan chiquito de 16, chocando las manos con su padre

Ey! Ustedes 2, dejaran que mi niña use los vestidos que quiera y que tenga los novios que quiera – iban a reprochar pero los corte – entendido?

Si – dijeron ambos con la cabeza gacha

Auch – me queje al sentir una patadita en mi vientre, estaba embarazada de mi 3 hijo, tenía 5 meses e iba a ser un niño

Que sucede cielo? – pregunto edward sentándose a mi lado

Nada, nuestro pequeño pateador presiento que será muy fuerte – dije riendo

WOW! No lo dudo Bells – aclaro Alice con una mano en mi vientre – vamos abajo, Carlisle nos dice que ya está el almuerzo

Carlisle y Esme eran mis suegros, y las personas más dulces que jamás había visto, en verdad me tomaban como una hija más, y yo como mis padres

Y como anda este pequeñín? – Pregunto Carlisle a mi lado – Bells tus padres me informaron para que te diga que no podrán venir ya que les dieron mucho trabajo

No importa Carlisle, además estuvieron en casa todo el embarazo deben ir a trabajar en algún momento – dije con sinceridad

Eres muy buena bella, vales oro, ahora a comer que mi nietito creo que tiene hambre – dijo sirviendo la carne

Disculpen – dije yendo a atender mi celular

_Hola bella – _saludo Angie_ – tenemos el caso del señor Riley Biers_

Hola Angie, que sucede? – pregunte

_Tenemos el juicio en 5 días y recién hoy me avisaron contra quien pelearas – dijo muy nerviosa_

Y quien es? – pregunte impaciente

_Victoria Sutherland – dijo nerviosa – la ex esposa de edward_

QUE DEMONIOS DICES!? – Grite – hoy por a las 16 estoy en el estudio nos vemos

Que sucede bella? – pregunto edward

Tengo otro caso que atender – y me miro como restándole importancia – contra tu ex esposa, otra vez está haciendo cualquier cosa

QUE!? – Grito – estás loca si iras, imagínate si quiere hacerte algo

Es mi trabajo – dije seria – yo tampoco quiero, pero debo

Tu iras – ordeno mi hermano levantándose – pero con todos los hombres de la familia te mantendremos a salvo, seremos tu sombra, ahora cálmate Ed y comamos en paz

Luego de terminar el almuerzo y fuimos con edward al estudio, Anthony había quedado shockeado con la noticia, pero luego de hablar con él se calmo y lo dejamos con Nessie, y tal como me había informado debía pelear con ella nuevamente, pero ahora por intento de homicidio, todas las pruebas estaban guardadas y listas para el juicio

Los días pasaron y ya era la mañana del juicio, todos estaban en casa para el desayuno, hasta mis padres vinieron para protegerme, luego de bañarme me comencé a vestir, una chaqueta blanca, un vestido 5 dedos por encima de la rodilla, unos tacones Armani blancos y un tapado negro, deje mi cabello al natura y me maquille con tonos claros

Bien una vez ubicados en sus lugares procederemos con el juicio – informo el juez

Acuso a la señora Victoria Sutherland, por intento de homicidio a Riley Biers, a condena perpetua sin fianza – comencé – además tenemos pruebas contundentes de que la acusada aquí presente, es culpable

En la vestimenta del señor Biers se encuentran cabello de la acusada

La acusada tenía un gran rencor sobre la victima

Hay huellas digitales de la acusada en el cuerpo de la victima, en especial el cuello

Objeción! –grito james, por lo que el juez se lo concedió – debemos saber también si es señor Biers no provoco a la señora Suhterland para que haga eso verdad Dra.?

Esta en lo cierto Dr. – y mire al publico – pero aquí tenemos pruebas de que la víctima estaba fuera del país, y no tenia conexión alguna con la acusada desde la preparatoria

Bien señores nada mas que decir, tendremos un receso para saber la última respuesta – informo el juez y se marcho

Hija eres excelente -alago mi madre-este pequeñín seguro saldrá igual que su madre

No lose, creo que nos saldrá un boxeador, no sabes cómo me patea – dije frotando mi vientre – amor me traes algo de beber por favor

Si cielo – dijo yendo a buscar

Lo tienes hecho un bobo hermanita – bromeo Emmett – hace todo lo que pides y ahora más que estas esperando a su otro hijo

Es verdad – confeso llegando con mi agua – pero ahora apúrense que debemos irnos

Riley cálmate, vamos a ganar – alenté

Muy bien señores y señoras, aquí el juez dará su veredicto – explico el oficial

Bien, dado a las pruebas obtenidas de la Dra. Swan, y de lo poco que obtuvo el Dr. Witherlade, claro si agregamos que a la señora Sutharland ya estuvo en prisión por adulterio y agresión infantil, la declaro culpable y la condeno a cadena perpetua – dio el martillo contra la mesa y el caso quedo cerrado

AAAA! – grite mientras caía, victoria se me había tirado sobre mi y comenzaba a pegarme en el vientre y si que dolía

BELLA! – gritaron todos, pero de un momento a otro se volvió negro

_Meses Después_

Anthony deja a tus hermanos tranquilos – ordene desde la cocina, ya hace unos meses había tenido a mi bebe, pero todos nos dimos un gran susto

_Flashback_

_Luego del golpe todo se volvió negro_

_Bella mi amor, por favor despierta – pedía una voz angelical, edward_

_Que sucedió? – pregunto sentándome_

_Tuvimos el juicio, lo ganamos pero victoria se abalanzo sobre ti y comenzó a pegarte en el vientre, y el golpe de la caída produjo tu desmallo - explico_

_Pero mi bebe está bien verdad? – dije nerviosa_

_Si, solo que el embarazo ahora en más estará muy riesgoso, debes tener mucho cuidado – explico Alice_

_FinDeFlashBack_

Mami, que vamus a cumed de postre? – pregunto Nessie con Braian en brazos

Helado, lleva las cosas para el living así lo sirvo allí – pedí

Los embarazos te sientan de maravilla cielo – me ronroneo edward en el oído, no sé si tan bien pero me afirmaron las curvas del cuerpo y no podía quejarme – creo que te embarazare mas

OLVIDALO!, la fabrica ya ha cerrado – informe, pero quizá uno más podría llegar a aparecer…

Mami, como se conociedon vus y papi? – pregunto mi princesita comiendo helado

Gracias a un juicio – dijimos mirándonos, y comenzamos a contarle como nos conocimos…


End file.
